Sequel: SOME JONIN SWITCH BODIES!
by W1lloff1reneverdies
Summary: Kakashi honestly thought that switching with his sensei was the last time. Well he was very, VERY, wrong. Now he has to live with being in someone else's body for another week. Good bye sweet blissful life hello week of terror. PARTNERED STORY! Sort of...


**Vsasser: YO! Vsasser Here!**

**W1llofF1reneverdies: YO! W1ll here!**

**ALL: We're actually the same person. We just felt like putting something on this emergency account so it wouldn't be blank. If something were to happen to my current account I'd use this.**

**Vsasser: So on with the show!**

**W1llofF1re: You guys remember Team Minato body swap, right?**

**Vsasser: Well some wanted more, and I did mention I might add something. **

**W1llofF1re: So here goes! Some Jonin body swaps! (Naruto and Sasuke have already left)**

**Vsasser: Own nothing. 'Snigger' this is going to be fun.**

**W1llofF1re: Okay I'm you and yet you're creeping me out.**

**Vsasser: 'Shrug'.**

**/**

Kakashi rubbed his eyes. He looked to his right to see Kurenai. He screamed. Kurenai woke up and screamed as well. "KURENAI WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY APARTMENT?" Kakashi shouted.

She looked around. "I don't know? Wait did you say Kurenai?" She asked. Kakashi blinked in surprise. Thankfully they were in clothes so nothing was to be seen.

"Well yeah. Why?" Kakashi asked.

"Asuma I am not Kurenai." She said. Kakashi blinked. Asuma? Oh no!

"WHY? I thought this would never happen again. Why does this crap happen to me?" Kakashi said running in circles.

"What do you mean?" She asked. Kakashi froze.

"Uh…if you aren't Kurenai who are you?" Kakashi asked.

"Anko, and you?" She asked. Kakashi's eyes widened then a grin came upon his face.

"Kakashi, but if we're in their bodies and they were…OoOo…I KNEW IT!" Kakashi shouted with victory. Anko slowly understood.

"Hah! They can't deny it now!" Anko said.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. "I'll get it." Kakashi said. He then opened the door to see his body tackle him.

"Who are you?" His body asked.

"Kakashi, Kakashi! Get off!" Kakashi said in alarm. His body got off of him.

"Whoops. Sorry. It's me Asuma." His body said. Kakashi sighed. In came Anko politely. Kakashi rubbed his eyes and remembered.

"Oh you're Kurenai. Right." Kakashi said. Kurenai nodded. "Was it fun last night?" Kakashi asked. Anko came in then and Kurenai and Asuma remembered what happened the night before. They turned red.

"Shut up!" Asuma hissed. Anko was laughing.

"Listen there is nothing to be ashamed of. In fact now I can go collect my money." Kakashi said patting Asuma on the back.

"What money?" Kurenai asked.

Kakashi looked at her in surprise. "Oh? You guys didn't know there was a wager on when you'd get together? I said when you got your genin teams. Am I wrong?" Kakashi asked. The two shook their heads in dismay.

"Darn it! I bet that they'd been going out ever since they were eighteen!" Anko said. The other three looked at her in shock. Anko shrugged. "Orochimaru screwed up my brain." She said. The three nodded.

"Let's go to Tsunade. She's fixed this once. She can do it again." Kakashi said. The other three looked at Kakashi puzzled.

"Yes this happened with Minato sensei, Rin, Obito, and I." Kakashi said. The three nodded. Anko smiled.

"OoOo Story time!" Anko said. Kakashi sighed, but went on with the story anyways as they proceeded on walking.

When they got to Tsunade's office the three were laughing rather harshly. "So wait Kushina, Jiraiya, and Tsunade ended up being switched in the end?" Anko asked. Kakashi nodded as they walked in.

"What are you four going on about?" Tsunade asked not looking up from her paperwork.

"Oh. You remember that time when Team Minato got all of our bodies switched?" Kakashi asked. Tsunade nodded. "It's happened again." Kakashi said. Tsunade looked up in shock.

"Oh! Well…um…I'll have to dig out the old thing, but we'll get you switched back in no time. Just a week…again." Tsunade said. Kakashi sighed heavily. "You know what to do Kakashi. Just walk them through it alright?" Tsunade said, but it actually was, 'You take care of this, because right now I'm not in the mood.' Kakashi nodded quickly.

The four adults walked to Kakashi's apartment, because Kakashi refused to go back to Asuma's apartment. He was afraid of finding balloons. If you know what I mean. "So we just tell the other what to do and how to act. Simple as that." Kakashi said. The three nodded. They looked at Kakashi expectantly. "What? Oh you want me to go first. Okay, Monday is just my day off, Tuesday I have a match with Gai, Wednesday is Mission day, Thursday I help with interrogation, and Friday I just read, and no it is not porn!" Kakashi objected before either could say anything.

"Alright, Monday I train with Kurenai…"

"You sure training is what they're doing?" Anko sniggered to Kakashi.

"Monday I TRAIN with Kurenai, Tuesday I go out for dinner, Wednesday I TRAIN with Kurenai again, Thursday I play Shogi with Shikamaru, and Friday I TRAIN again with Kurenai." Asuma explained. Kakashi and Anko were having a really hard time. They wanted to burst out laughing, but couldn't because then the couple would murder them.

"Okay so Monday I train, Tuesday's Dango day, Wednesday is when I randomly challenge someone, Thursday I watch TV, and Friday is Mission Day." Anko said. The three shrugged. So far Kakashi was the normal one.

"You know what I do on Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. So on Tuesday I go out for dinner as well, and Thursday I read." Kurenai said. Surprisingly it looks like Kakashi might just be the normal one, and that is still shocking and scary.

Kakashi and Anko went to train. Kurenai went to train somewhere else, and Asuma wondered around.

Kakashi's and Anko's training session

They're breath was ragged. "Darn it! Why won't you give up already?" Anko complained. Kakashi laughed.

"Like my stubborn student I have a knack for not giving in." Kakashi explained. Anko glared. She lunged, and caught Kakashi by surprise. The two went rolling, and Anko being on top. The two just sat like that staring at each other.

"I wonder if this is what happens at all of their training sessions." Kakashi said. Anko freaked out and got off of Kakashi. Kakashi then took her wrist and held it behind her back. "I win." Kakashi said bluntly. Anko growled.

"Let's go. It's getting dark." Kakashi said letting go and leading the way back to civilization.

Asuma

Asuma sighed. He hung upside down on Kakashi's sofa. He watched TV, and was surprised Kakashi had channels other than the news. He stuck with the news though. "Ugh. Stupid Rock village, don't they know an enemy when they see one!" Asuma said turning off the TV.

Kurenai was just training nothing to report on.

**NEXT CHAPTER RUN BOYS RUN!**


End file.
